Kataang: Temporary Tattoo
by RubyLune
Summary: KATAANG! Set after the finale, kinda lemony, written from Aang's POV.   "She kissed him, and he pulled the ties on her chest bindings. He ran his hand down her chest before putting his mouth to the to the side of her breast."


**Disclaimer: I do not own AVATAR in any way or form. I do however own a pretty nifty laptop on which I wrote this story. So don't sue or judge me and most importantly: Enjoy!**

'Is that a challenge?'

There was no hesitation this time with her answer.

'Yes.'

He could feel her smile as she held onto his shoulders; her chin nestled into his neck.

'Hmm…'

He pulled back to look over her, at the different areas he could place a "temporary tattoo" on her as she put it.

'How about, one here…' He ran his finger along the middle of her chest, between the small valley her breasts made, 'One here…' Next down to her hip, 'And last, here.' The inside of her thigh; she shivered when his finger brushed along her leg.

'Deal.'

The first hickey, south and to the side of her belly button was a test. To see how hard he could bite without hurting her, and what sort of result there would be. When he was done, there was a small red mark just above the line of her undergarment. Effective.

She kissed him, and he pulled the ties on her chest bindings. She lifted it over her head and put it to the side casually; it was obvious how comfortable she was becoming with him. He ran his hand down her chest before putting his mouth to the side of her breast.

Her breath immediately hitched, and he could feel her heartbeat even through the soft flesh, racing faster than he could have believed possible. He ran his tongue around before gently biting down, sucking at her skin. He didn't want to hurt her, especially in such a sensitive place, and he worried as she squirmed around, every heavy breath alternately pulling her chest back and then pushing it towards his mouth. He couldn't resist, and abandoned the task of a hickey to hold his mouth over her nipple. A brush of the tongue and her intake of breath, teeth closed about her and she began to shudder. He moved his hand to her other breast, flicking the nipple. A tiny moan, almost a whine in her throat, and he pulled her backwards till he was lying on the bed once more and she was straddling him.

There was very little between them, having both abandoned the majority of their clothes only minutes previously, and he could feel the heat. She was so soft, everywhere. His tongue lapped at her nipple again, his fingers mirroring the movement at her other breast, and she moaned again. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, and to his amazement, almost unconsciously it seemed, her hips began to move. Their centres, already so heated, so damp, so close were now pressing and rubbing against each other with every sway of her body. Her moans were interlaced with an erratic panting, and he released her breast to capture her mouth with his, stifling the noises. His hands still played on her chest, her hips still danced so enticingly on his; he couldn't help himself. Hesitantly, he thrusted his hips to meet hers.

She froze for a second, and then her movements became more ferocious. Her kisses, while before were distracted, suddenly livened up. Her hands clutched at him, her fingers moving to the nape of his neck and tangling them in his hair. And her hips… He could almost feel the soft skin hidden between her legs, both of which were now quivering at his sides, and as he met her thrust for thrust, he could feel himself right at her entrance, the hottest point on her body.

But…

They weren't exactly alone; it was getting later in the afternoon and any of their housemates – Zuko, Iroh, Toph, Mai, Suki, Sokka (he shuddered at this last possibility) – could be home any minute, the door to his bedroom was wide open and his self-control was on the verge of flying out the window.

Breaking free of her lips, he held her arms until her cerulean eyes half-opened.

'Are you sure about how far this is going?' Her face was flushed, her dark hair tousled and her lips slightly swollen, parted and gasping for air.

'Yes.' It was what he wanted to hear. And the single word, a mixture of pleading and acquiescence was like a drug. Her voice was ragged too, breathless. Her hips still swayed on his, distracting him, but he knew she was past the point where she fully comprehended what he was saying. And she had to comprehend the situation.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' She had to understand her decision, fully recognise what was happening. It almost pained him to ask again, when she was so willing above him.

He gripped her arms a little harder and her eyes opened a little more. Her hips slowed. 'Are. You. Sure?' He stared into her eyes.

'…' She seemed to finally hear the question. She blinked several times and her mouth opened, but no noise came out. Her hips stopped. He watched as she bit her lip and her eyes darted quickly across their bodies and the bed around them, and then leaned off and away from him, one leg draped over his chest. The absence of her centre heat was almost painful, but he nodded. He didn't want any regret, any looking back to double check they were making the right decision.

He loved her, cared for her, and she knew that. And he knew she cared for him, but she also had yet to make the leap, to tell him those three words he had told her, which he knew were hidden somewhere in her heart, afraid to come to the surface. He didn't fully understand why, but he wasn't going to push it. Their relationship was progressing, physically and mentally and spiritually, but though he felt he wouldn't mind in the least, deep down he knew it would be that much sweeter if they had made love after she had told him "I love you."

She was still breathing heavily, still quivering slightly, and wide eyes staring at him, a shy smile on her face.

'Maybe we should stop.'

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-almost-a-lemon-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :P


End file.
